I Need To Get Back, Back To The Future!
by EastwoodMcFly
Summary: (UPDATED, CHANGED, & EDITED) In 2001 Marty Jr. is taken from his time period to 1885 by him being curious one day around the time vehicle. Now since he will not be alive for the events of 2015 in Part II, Marty and Doc have to put it all back.
1. The Troublemaker

DISCLAMIER: I do not own the idea, characters, or settings of this story, if I did own this I would not be writing a fan fiction here, I would be writing a script. Like I said I do not own the idea, characters, or settings of this story, last time I check Universal did.

Friday

November 9, 2001

3:17 PM

"Marty J!" hollered a young Marlene McFly from the McFly home in Hilldale.

"What's wrong Marlene," asked her mom, Jennifer, in which looked good for her age of 33.

They stood in Marlene's room where the once pink walls were covered with crayon marks and sauce along with Pepsi and sauce stains on the floor.

"Marty destroyed my room again," Marlene said in a distraught voice.

"Don't worry, I'll clean it up later," Jennifer answered back.

"Won't Marty be punished for this?" Marlene asked in a sappy voice.

"Oh you bet he will," Jennifer answered her.

"Yes!" Marlene screamed and exulted and then quickly went back to her sad emotion, "Oh to bad".

"Well just wait until the afternoon daycare bus comes back. Then he will get in trouble," Jennifer said.

"Who is getting in trouble?" asked Marty McFly Sr., a 33 year old rock star.

"Marty J, daddy, isn't it cool?" Marlene told her dad.

"Well if you think it is so cool to get in trouble then let's see what happens when you get punished some time," Marty McFly Sr. said.

'I can't stand it,' Marlene thought, 'Dad totally favors Marty Jr.'

_(Ding-Dong)_

"I wonder who that could be. Hopefully it is not another vacuum salesmen, it would be the fifth one this week!" Jennifer said as she walked out of the room and down the hall.

They all went downstairs and opened the door. They saw a very old mad with a hump back holding Marty Jr. by the collar. Marty Jr. was squirming to get out of his hands. The old man holding Marty Jr. was clearly recognizable to Marty and Jennifer.

"Mr. Strickland," Marty said, "What brings you hear, you do realize this isn't the wig shop, because that is down at Lone Pine Mall".

Strickland answered back, "Ha-Ha, very funny. Man, if only I could have you still in school as a teenager. I would have you right where I want you-".

"In detention, I know," Marty cut in and answered back.

"Well I came to tell you, that your slacker son's behavior today in school was terrible. I guess it runs in the family," Mr. Strickland said while giving a grin to Marty Sr., "He ate a can of glue, and even threw scissors across the room. Most importantly he started to bully a young boy named Griff-".

"-hey, wa-wait that glue had an ani-animal on it so I thought it was our d-ail-y snack and Griff started to pick on me, he even stole my f-f-favorite toy," Marty Jr. said back in a stuttering voice, like he always does to defend his case.

Mr. Strickland answered back, "Oh boy are you a slacker, just like all the McFly's. No McFly has ever amounted to anything in the history of-".

Marty cuts Mr. Strickland off, "Let me take care of this matter, Mr. Strickland, and you can take care of your hair, or what's let of it," Marty McFly angrily yelled back.

He slammed the door in Mr. Strickland's face. While he gestured the family to move into the other room, he saw only Marlene and Jennifer walking by him into the room. Then he realized he was missing somebody and he then opened the door and saw Mr. Strickland and Marty Jr., in the same pose waiting for Marty Sr. Finally Marty Sr. grabbed Marty Jr.

"Sorry," Marty Sr. said in a nice voice and before Mr. Strickland could say one word on the matter, he slammed the door again back into his wrinkled face.

The family heard the old man yell, "Slackers", in the distance, and then saw him get back on the bus and go back to the school.

"Hey m-mom, nice pants," Marty Jr. stated. This 3 year old boy had enough energy to make the energizer bunny look tired.

"So, Marty Jr., what did you do this morning before you went to daycare?" asked Jennifer in a kind voice.

"I had lu-lunch in Mar-…Marlene's room," Marty Jr. replied, "I like it in th-here, it's so clean".

"Oh really, well guess what, now you can stay up in now a dirty version of Marlene's room for the rest of the day and clean the walls of those drawings you made." Jennifer said.

"Oh man," Marty Jr. said as he marched up the stairs and opened the _closet door_ by mistake, staggered in, and closed the door behind him, putting himself in a completely small and dark area.

"Wrong door Marty," Marty Sr. yelled.

"Oh opps," he stepped out and turned to shut the door when a box inside the closet hit him in the head causing him to fall over. Then by helping himself up he headed towards Marlene's room while scratching his head and ruining into furniture.

An hour or so past while Marty Jr. stood there and held a little bar of white dove soap scrubbing his little heart out trying to clean the very marked up pink walls of Marlene's room. Jennifer did however come up and scrubbed the carpet with him. They finished in a great amount of time.

"Now I want you to sit up here and think about what you did," Jennifer said.

Marty Jr. and Jennifer then heard Marty Sr. yell up from the den, "Hey Jenn, Doctor Brown just called. Do you think he could come over after dinner tonight, he wants to show us something?"

"Sure, I always liked that man," Jennifer yelled back.


	2. The Plan

Friday  
November 9, 2001  
5:57 PM

While Marty Jr. has now sat up in Marlene's room for almost two hours by just staring out the window, he saw something that caught his young eyes. He saw a shiny silver car pull up into his driveway. It had many gadgets and gizmos all over the car. He then saw a grey haired man in a yellow lab jacket and wearing a long silver strip for glasses to cover his eyes. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell.

_(Ding-Dong)_

Downstairs the McFly's came face to face with a man they haven't seen in a long awhile named, Doc Brown.

"Doc…Doc is that you?" Marty McFly Sr. asked "How's it going?"

"Oh it's been great Marty! Man, are you a sight for sore eyes!" Doc Brown answered back as happy as ever.

Marty being the anxious man he is replied quickly back with, "I thought you wanted to show us something", he looks at him up and down, "and where is it?"

"Yes I am Marty, come outside and look," Doc Brown said.

They walked outside and Marty saw something he thought he would never see again.

"A DeLorean!?" Marty Sr. yelled, "Doc how did you get…when did this happen…why-".

"Hang on Marty all your questions will be answered," Doc Brown said, "Now let's get inside first before you tell the world".

They all walked into the den and began to talk.

Meanwhile upstairs Marty Jr. being the curious little kid he is wondered, 'What is with the shiny silver car? I love shiny stuff. I wish I could touch something that shiny and clean".

He began to walk out of Marlene's room and down the stairs. He nearly tripped over the bottom stair but he grabbed the banister for support. He overheard his parents and an old man talking.

"So Doc how is Clara and the boys?" Jennifer asked.

"There doing well, as you know we are living in 1890, along with the time train which is clearly hidden for privacy," Doc said.

"Time Train?" Marty Sr. said, "Then how did you get the DeLorean?"

"On October 27, 1985 after I left with the time train I realized that all the parts to the time vehicle were still laying on the ground waiting to fall in the wrong hands of the right mad man," Doc said, "I decided to travel back to October 27 around two hours later with the time train to pick the parts up and bring them home safely. I got all the parts picked up and in a pile on the side when a 52-car train came along and started to push the time train. It was going so quick that I couldn't stop it. And since the time train does not need to get up to 88 mph or even need any fuel, besides steam, the flux dispersal used in making the time travel, well time travel, was activated," he then quickly made a false laugh. "I then rebuilt the DeLorean piece by piece in my garage. Now since I moved to the 1890's and nobody was home, I had complete privacy over the home I moved out in only days before really. Finally after a year of working hard on and off of it I came here."

"Did the other train time travel too?" Jen asked.

"No only the time train traveled, not the 1985 train," said Doc.

"Where did it go," asked Marty Sr.

"Marty the correct question is _when_ did it go. The time train traveled to October 21, 2015 at 3:00 PM," Doc stated, "When I came into 1985 earlier I got out and I punched in the date and time into the keypad".

"Why are you trying to get back to that date?" Marty Sr. asked.

Meanwhile Marty Jr. had already walked out of the door to the shiny car and opened the door. The gull-wing door hit Marty Jr.'s forehead and almost knocked him out. He then crawled into the car with a stumbled walk and started to press the many buttons around him.

Back inside Marty Sr., Jennifer and Doc were still talking.

"I needed to warn you about Griff. That night he broke out of jail and decided to kill Marty Jr. for making a fool out of himself and getting him in jail," Doc said.

"Wait, you mean since I was Marty Jr. for the event of the hover board chase, I pretty much get Griff to kill my son," Marty Sr. said.

"Yeah well Marty, umm let's not put it that way", Doc said trying to not hurt Marty's feelings.

"Wow this is heavy," Marty stated while he put his hand on his forehead.

Doc then begun to talk again, "So this is why I need you. First we have to go to 2015 before the time we went their in the first place to warn your future self about Griff and try to persuade the future you and your family to go out or something for awhile until we get Griff out of the way. While you capture Griff and I capture the time train. We need to get in and get out of there before we run into our other selves."

"Other selves?" Marty questioned.

"Remember Marty you have to think 4th dimensionally! Right now there are two of you and two of me there. Then when we come there will be 3 of us there total. First our future selves, ourselves from 1985 that ended up later creating the alternate 1985, and then finally us of 2001. But before we start, I need to pick some things up at home, I'll be back soon".

"Wait Doc, so would that make the hover board chase I was in vanish or something, since we will capture Griff before it happens," Marty Sr. said.

"As long as everything goes to plan," Doc stated back.

Doc then left the McFly house and got into the DeLorean. He then pulled out of the McFly's driveway and sped up to 88mph. Finally people, around Hilldale, could hear three sonic booms and see a flash of bright white light before the time travelers, whether willing or not, went back, back to the past.


	3. The Plan Starts To Crumble

Saturday

August 30, 1890

11:05 AM

_(Boom…Boom…Boom)_ The DeLorean time machine instantly appeared into a deserted plot of land where Hilldale would be in about over 110 years.

Doc thought to himself, 'Well nobody is this far out of town, well yet anyways, I might as well drive all the way home'.

Doc has lived about 2 miles on the north side of town ever since the notorious Clint Eastwood killed himself in a loco-motive accident close to 5 years before. He only has one neighbor and it was just an old man and his family. The elderly man always talked to Doc about a crazy idea of planting pine trees out in the west. Doc never thought too much of it.

Doc pulled into his driveway and he realized that his family and his other self are still away on vacation. Doc thought to himself, 'Good thing I picked the time when my other self was away. Okay now let me get those items'.

As Doc opened the gull-wing doors to the DeLorean he got out and went inside, thinking how his plan will work. But Marty Jr., the stowaway time traveler, went to jump out of the car, but while in the air he got his little leg caught in the open seat belt, causing him to fall onto the red chalk colored ground. Amazed by the surrounding area, he then decided to get up and explore this new area before his parents finds what he discovers and forces him to leave.

After about a couple of minutes later, while Marty Jr. was no where in site, Doc came out of his western home with a handful of items and boxes as he entered the DeLorean. The time vehicle then began to speed up to 88mph with the destination time only one minute difference of the time he left 2001.

Friday,

November 9, 2001

6:19 PM

_(Boom…Boom…Boom) _The DeLorean then entered a packed Lone Pine Mall parking lot, filled with teenagers and adults trying to relax after another long week. He then drove back to the McFly house in Hilldale to pick Marty up.

"You ready to go?" Doc asks.

"Yep," Marty answers back.

"Marty!" Jen yelled, "Who is going to watch Marlene and Marty Jr. while I am at work?"

"See if Jesse can leave work early from Blockbuster and baby-sit them." Marty quickly answered back. Marty then turned to Doc and said, "For some odd reason he always likes to come over and be with us and the kids, almost like he was a fan or something."

Doc just answered back with a shrug of his shoulders.

Doc entered the DeLorean and asked Marty, "Are you ready now Marty?"

Marty entered into the car and closed the door of the DeLorean behind him and said, "Oh yeah", as he tightened a familiar lenticular hat we wore years before, or really if you think about it years later.

The DeLorean pulled out of Marty's driveway and sped up to 88mph.

Wednesday

October 21, 2015

2:30 PM

_(Boom…Boom…Boom)._ The DeLorean entered past Marty's 2015 home now in the late afternoon. They got out of the car and stood in the parking lot going over the plan.

"Okay Doc what's the plan," Marty said while looking at his future home, which was cleaned up from when he last saw it, along with the whole complex, and while he changed into his Marty Jr. outfit.

"I am going to stay back and hope you are home doing whatever rock stars do in the afternoon and persuade your future family to go out and have a family fun night tonight, while you capture Griff at school," Doc said.

"Wait, aren't I a little old to be in school. Won't somebody notice?" Marty said.

"Hmm…I got it, in the car there is a case of pills I took from 2020, there supposed to be some new breakthrough or something I don't know I haven't tried them-," Doc said, "Anyways take the yellow one on the left right before you go in, because it is only supposed to last for one hour, but you can never trust those infomercials. The pill is supposed to make you become a teenager again. Now Marty I will let you drive the DeLorean because, people nowadays will just think it is some beat up junk car instead of a time machine like me and you now and, later I have to get the time train anyways just two blocks away".

Marty nodded as he got back into the DeLorean and drove off. He could hear Doc yell, "Remember don't touch anything,-". He heard that statement before and he completely zoned out the rest of it.

Marty thought to himself, 'I didn't listen to directions last time and everything worked out'. I guess he forgot that those events also ran into a chain reaction to get his son killed.

He drove off to his old high school and said, "Just as I remember it, as a prison". He got out of the car and walked up to his old high school.

Before he stepped inside he checked his outfit by glancing at his window reflection at the door's window. "Wait I am forgetting one thing, my age", he said and then quickly ran to the car to get the pill. He opened up the gull-wing door and inside he saw a large white medical box with a small red cross on it on the side passenger's seat. He then opened it up and saw many pills, potions, and boxes in all colors and sizes. He then noticed a group of yellow pills on the left by the words labeled "Backwards Aging". Marty grabbed a pill and swallowed it. He then felt a rush of flavors that tantalized his taste buds. First it started with a beer and steak taste, which tasted much like what he ate last night for dinner, and then the flavors progressed into flavors like lemonade and a candy taste, something he would eat as a kid.

"Did it work?" Marty asked. He then looked in the rear view mirror and saw himself again now as a teenage boy, just like he did when he was 16 or 17. "Wow, it worked!" He glanced back at the reflection of himself and then stated, "This is bitchin".

He ran back up the stairs and opened the door into the school. He looked around and didn't see one person. "Man this place is deserted", he said.

"Well that is because everyone is in class young man," a voice from behind him said.

He turned around and he saw a very old man probably in his 90's or 100's, (but you could never tell now with all those rejuvenation clinics nowadays). He was having trouble standing up and he used a cane. Marty also noticed he had no hair at all. And by that he knew it was-

"Mr. Strickland," Marty said, and then in a wimpy voice, "I mean Mr. Strickland sir. I'm sorry I forgot my hall pass-s. I am on-ly going to the bathroom".

"You look new, what's your name kid probably slacker because-," Mr. Strickland said.

Marty interrupted, "Marty McFly", then he quickly remembered and added, "…Junior".

"Hmm. Marty McFly Junior. Nope that's impossible Marty Jr. went missing about 14 years ago. He was never seen since. He was probably embarrassed for being a McFly. Did you know they never amounted to-," Mr. Strickland said.

"Wait, we are talking about Marty Sr. and Jennifer McFly's kid right. Wait what about a Marlene McFly, ever heard of her?" Marty interrupted without the wimpy accent.

"Yeah they were slackers along with Marlene. Although the two girls, Marlene and Jennifer are a lot better than the men of the McFly household-", Mr. Strickland said.

"Well I got to go Strickland. I'll be catching ya later-," Marty said in a rushed voice.

"Wait if you are not Marty Junior, then who are you?" Mr. Strickland asked.

Marty then stated "Well…umm…ah…." Marty then thought of a name that just popped into his head, "I am Michael Fox". He used a name he thought of on the second. He knew people always told him he looked just like that celebrity from television.

Marty heard the bell and by that all the school children ran out of the doors, happy that the day was over. This giving Marty time to escape the school and before Mr. Strickland could ask any questions and find out that "Michael Fox" is just one big hoax he created.

Marty reached the DeLorean and got in and started to go back to Hilldale and began to think to himself, 'What the hell did we do Doc?'


End file.
